lyles arrest
by kkq
Summary: some slip up and now lyles in jail?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own. No copyrights intended, yadayadayada…

In Venice

"Charlie, it's so nice of you to bring me here!"

"Hey Stella, you see that house that the cop boat is going to? That's the one we robbed, your father's last job. I know it isn't something that you wanted to hear, but I thought you should know anyway."

The cop started shouting to someone in the building above in italian.(translation)

"hey! Louis! They caught one of the guys that stole your gold! It wasn't the main guy, but they got their computer hacker! He still had a bunch of the gold bars. They think the poor guy will rat out the rest of his team before the night is out!"

"Great! When will I get my millions back?"

"There was only about three million there, and you'll have that within the week. Any more recovered will be sent who knows when."

"Thanks Gregori! I owe you one!"

Charlie looked at Stella. They both had the same train of thought. Oh, No! Lyle!

In a nice house in Philadelphia

Lyle, (aka the Napster) was sleeping on the couch in his office, his laptop bleeping security breach, and his uber-loud speakers blaring when the doorbell rang. He was so out, and the music so loud that he didn't wake up. After a few minutes of waiting at the door, the maid, the new one, (the previous twelve had quit only a few days in each) let them in. she showed them into the lounge, just outside which was the office in which Lyle was sleeping. The maid then woke Lyle up and told him that there were people waiting to see him in the room outside.

Lyle went into the next room and was surprised to see three cops.

"Lyle – we don't know your last name but you are under arrest as an accomplice for grand theft of over a million dollars." The cops cuffed him and began the walk out of the house.

"What are you talking about?" his voice was shaking, and he knew he sounded guilty "I didn't do anything?" damn. He knew he sounded pathetic.

"We are bringing you in whether you like it or not." "And the rest of you, search his place. We are looking for gold bars with a stamp of a Balinese dancer.

Lyle got into the car, and one of the cops started to read him his rights. He wondered what was going to happen to him. But he knew one thing for sure. Charlie, and Stella, and Left Ear, and even Handsome Rob wouldn't be getting caught because he told on them, there was no way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended

When the cops and Lyle arrive at the police station, the Napster once again tries again to plead his case, (just as pathetically and hopelessly as the previous times). The officers would have nothing of it and instead put him into interrogation. He just nervously looked down and shrugged after each question, and after each question the cops talking to him were getting even more and more aggravated.

"We know you weren't in charge of the operation so who was?"

Shrug

"How much of the money did you spend already?"

Shrug

"We already know who you sold the gold to, he gave you up. but why don't you tell us his name anyway!!!???

shrug

"HOW MANY OF YOU F***ED UP THEIVES WERE THERE???!!!!

Ok, that one scared him a bit. But still our computer hacker looked at the floor and shrugged.

"can I have a lawyer now?" was a small voice behind the fuming interrogationner.

"fine," was the exhausted reply. "there is the telephone."

Venice

Charlie and Stella were quietly conversing the new developments back and forth, when Charlie's cell rang.

"Hey Charlie, it's The Napster here,"  
"Lyle! Is that really you? Are you all right? Are you in jail? We heard that _the jerks who stole those millions in gold bars, well the computer hacker that they used was caught, and almost two million dollars were recovered."  
_"Ummnn, yeah, about that… the man I sold the bars to ratted me out I guess. Oh yeah, I'm kinda _calling my lawyer_ from jail right now, and am only allowed one call, so could you call her for me, I just really wanted to let you know about it, so uh, here's her number, and send her down ASAP. Ok?"  
"Yeah, we'll call her for you. Brassy ratted you out?"  
"Yeah, that's what they said. Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"If I go to prison, it's not going to end well. The guys there are like Rob, big hulky, and all that. I'll be the tiny, scared geek in the middle of a bunch of insane, massive jocks. Please, find a way tp get me outta prison, please!"  
"We'll help, somehow." And with that, the phone receiver was set down on the other end of the line, and the hopeless sounding young man was gone.

"Charlie, we have to do something, and didn't you hook him up with Brassy?"

"I know Stella, we hooked him up with someone who turned him in. I feel responsible now. We definitely need to call in the team.


	3. Chapter 3

The Team, back in the States

"Hey Charlie! Where's The Napster?"

"Yeah, why are all of us back, but you left him out?"

"Handsome Rob, Left Ear, chill. I will explain all in a moment or two, but just so you know, it won't be easy."

"Just spill it Charlie."

"Lyle's been arrested."

"For what?"

"Accomplis to grand theft of over 30 million dollars. Apparently a gold dealer ratted him out."

"Guys we need to get him out before he gets sent to prison, he won't make it long in there, besides, I recommended the dealer, and he turned Lyle in. I feel responsible."

"S'alright Charlie. We're with you all the way."

"Thanks Rob, you in Left Ear?"

"You know it, Stella, the lovely lady. I take it your coming with us and your fiancée to rescue our tech support."

"Of course. I have grown quite fond of you guys over our bonding gold heist."

"So Charlie, what's the plan?"

County Jail

"Kid, if you don't talk, you'll get 10-12 in the state penitary. If you give up your friends we may only have 5 or 6."

"Officer, you are asking me to give up my friends for half of a prison sentence that I may not even have. That just isn't nice. If you and a couple of friends shot a man in cold blood that tried to kill your wife perhaps, and you got found out, would you give them up for a shorter time in jail. I don't take you as that kind of person sir. I don't even think I'll last 2 years in prison actually. Someone like me, a technical anylyst, the creator of Napster, a tiny computer geek, in the midst of what, a hundred violent jocks. I'll be dead in a month. Another possibility is me stuck in some prison hospital in a coma, with spinal injuries for the rest of my life. I could also be faced with some awful trauma, that makes me wish I had never been born, and turned into a suicidal wreck. Take your choice." "Officer?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm kind of scared."

The officer then let Lyle back into his cell and took a last look at a good kid, who really didn't deserve the fate that came, fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am like you. I wish I could own this movie, but don't. No copyright infringement intended.

The County Jail

"Hey kid."

"Yes officer." The Napster replied groggily.

"Do you have any family that you want to be there? At the hearing I mean. No one has come to see you, but I thought maybe there was someone I could call for you. Maybe they just don't know that you are here?"

Lyle thought for a moment. He then responded carefully.

"My sister Stella might come. Stella Croker. She's the only one who really cared about what happened to me. Her and her fiancée, Charlie, but they live in Seattle, and the cost of airfair these days."

"I feel sorry for you kid. I'll give your sister a call, you never know until you've tried. You really seem like a nice guy, I don't meet many of them on that side of these bars."

"Thanks officer. You're pretty nice too."

"I'll see what I can do about your sister. You seem like you deserve at least that."

"Thanks officer."

"No problem, call me Bill."

The phone

"Hello, is this Stella Croker?"

"Yes, and to whom am I speaking?"

"This is Officer Bill McKinney of the Philadelphia Police Department."

"Why are you calling me?" Stella asked politely, unsure why he called her.

"Just to inform you that your brother, Lyle, has been arrested for grand theft, and that you may want to visit him before the hearing on Thursday."

"Oh dear, when was he arrested sir?"

"Two days ago Miss."

"Well, I guess I had better come and talk to him. May I bring my fiancé?"

"Of course Miss."

"We will be there as soon as we can get a flight. Is tomorrow soon enough?"

"Just fine Miss. Your brother seems like a good guy. I think he just may have fallen in with the wrong people. He seems rather depressed, but I'm sure he will be really glad to see you."

"I'm sure he will be. Thank you Officer."

"No problem Miss Stella. Have a good night."

The officer hung up the line.

Stella turned to Charlie and she knew that he had the same thought that she did, he had listened in. They now had a chance to talk to him, to inform him of their plans. They knew one thing, and one thing only. They had to get Lyle out of jail soon, or else.


	5. Chapter 5

**County Jail**

"Whoo!!! Who let in the pretty lady!!!"

"Sorry officers, but I already got one" Stella pointed to Charlie, who now had a huge beaming grin on his face. "What I don't have right now is a socially akward, computer whiz brother, who, if I was told correctly is hidden in one of your cells."

The groans were evident. The disappointment was staggering. Eventually one of the officers was pushed forward.

"This is Officer Bill McKinney. He's your brother's new best friend. They talk all the time. He'll go with you." One of the other officers volunteered.

"Hey, Napster, wakey-wakey. It's Bill, I have your sister Stella and her fiancé Charlie here."

"Stella, Charlie! You guys came! Thank you so much! Bill, can I have some time alone with them?"

"Sure. It is nice to see you so happy Lyle. You guys can go to the interrogation room. Just so you know, you can't give him anything, and I'll be watching from right here."

"Fine officer."

Stella, Charlie and Lyle went into the locked room.

**The interrogation room**

"Lyle, I'm so sorry, I didn't think Brassy would…"

"I know you didn't mean it Charlie. It's ok."

"I thought I was feeling awful Charlie, but you look like you did when John died."

"I know, I'll calm down now, sorry Lyle."

"It's okay. Stella how are you doing? I'm doing fine, a lot better than both you and Charlie it seems."

She didn't show it but it hurt to see how the once vibrant young man Lyle once was being reduced to nothing but a lowly piece of crap criminal. She would tuck the note in his collar when he gave her a good bye hug. For now though, they would just have to be conversational.

Lyle had one very important question to ask.

"Stella, do you think they would let me out of jail to attend your wedding. I mean, if _my sister___is getting married, would I have to miss it because I am in prison? That just doesn't seem fair right?"

"I don't know Lyle, but I hope we don't have to worry about that. We have a good lawyer."

"We may have a good lawyer, but they found those bricks in my place, and the unknown cash that doesn't come from anywhere. They have an awful lot against me. Plus that gold dealer is testifying against me."

"I don't know what we are going to do little man, but Charlie and I will think of something." With that Stella stood up and gave Lyle a hug. Lyle felt the cruch of paper as she inserted it into his collar, and felt immediately better. She let go and Charlie offered his hand.

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Charlie agreed with a smile. That was what made lyle certain that he wasn't going to prison afterall.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: do not own, as always.

**Prep Time**

"Left Ear, you said you had a hacker cousin. Give him a call, promise free airfare, food, rooms, plus 5 grand."

"No problem Charlie." One hushed phone call later. "He's in, but only for the excitement. He's in for free."

"We need your cousin to gridlock the route from the station to the courthouse by way down Pinto Blvd. there are manholes here, here and here. Left Ear, can you put a bomb underneath a car and only have a manhole sized hole in the bottom of it?"

"Sure Charlie."

"Can you do it without the entire car blowing up?"

"I can as long as I don't hit any fuel lines yeah."

"Is it likely that you can do this without blowing up Lyle?"

"Yes."

"Good that's all I needed to know. Rob, can you get us three four wheeled ATV's?"

"What kind of question is that Charlie, you know better."

"Good, thought so. Stella, I know it isn't a safe, or even a combo lock, but could you get Lyle's cuffs off?"

"I should be able to. It isn't that hard. I also need you to give him these."

"What are they?"

"It is a package of clothes. We can't let him run around in a suit. That would look ridiculous. I also have a ball cap, and some sunglasses. Last thing we need is for someone to recognize him. Stella and I will leave our cars here, and we will dump the ATV's in the river. Sorry Rob, I know it hurts, but we can't risk leaving them, or towing them around the river. Remember to drive the limit. We don't even want to get pulled over for speeding. Left Ear,"

"Yeah,"

"I sure hope your cousin can gridlock a car."

"For Lyle's sake, so do I."


	7. Chapter 7

**The County Jail**

"Kid, I know you are nervous, but it is time to go to your hearing. I don't think this will help, but I don't think you belong in prison. Your sister promised to be there for you. It will all be okay."

"Bill, thank you for being so nice to me, but you're right. That information doesn't really help when you are off to 10 years in prison with a bunch of murderers that are twice your size."

"Who knows Lyle, they might clear you."

"Yeah, right. All the evidence they gathered points to me. Plus they found a hidden safe full of gold, stamped with a Balinese dancer of course. It just doesn't look good for me Bill."

"What can I say; you hacked into a system to help a load of criminals steal about thirty five million dollars worth of gold."

"I know this is just like a confession, but we stole it, then Steve killed one of our guys, and stole every bar there was. We ran our van off a cliff to avoid being shot to death. He and his men shot at us through the water. We all would have died, except we had scuba equipment in the car, and passed around the air tanks for a good ten minutes."

"What? You are telling me that you and some guys stole the gold, then one of your friends turned on all of you stole the money, and thought they killed you? Then where does all the gold in your house come from?"

"Bill, I am not finished my story!"

"Sorry Napster."

"A year later we finally found Steve. He was living the Vida Loca in Las Angeles. We planned out the best robbery ever from there. We were so close when the girl on the date with him slipped up he found out. The next day he flew the coop. We were ready. He had a ton of armoured trucks; well I had height scanning software. After that I just gridlocked the one car."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. You guys were responsible for blowing the perfect hole that the armoured truck came through, falling directly into the subway tunnel that was shut down, gassed the drivers and broke into that uncrackable safe!"

"Yes, we were good. We do all of our robberies without a single gun. We don't need them. Although, when we were in Italy I was pretty close to getting shot by a cop. That wasn't very fun. The cool part about the Venice heist was that we were carrying a big brown box around, while the safe was in the water below the hole."

"Wow, you're right. You guys are good."

"Do you know what?"

"No, I don't know. What?"

"Even after stealing thirty million dollars, we weren't the slightest bit scared of cops. Funny don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is. Well kid. I think it's time for you to go to your hearing. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's alright officer. Besides I don't think there will be much to see." Lyle smiled to himself at this one. He knew it. There would be some interesting thing to see. He could picture it now. Cops running in, a chorus of 'he's escaped!' Echoing through the halls. Funthroughout, with a huge element of surprise in the middle. He was sorry he'd miss it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:do not own, as always**_

**The van**

Lyle stepped into the armoured transfer van. He could not help but look apprehensive. It was not for what everyone thought though. He was waiting for his rescue, which was going to happen before he ever reached his destination.

**The job**

"Freddie, do you have the place gridlocked, and him on camera?"

"Affirmative Charlie."

"Good. You know the plan. Left Ear, how long do we have before he reaches the destination?"

"Approximately three minutes."

"Good, everyone on stanby."

"In three, two, one." Freddie counted out.

There was a small boom, and the bottom of the armoured car gave out in a perfect circle, directly over the manhole. Before the guards knew what had happened Lyle jumped down through the hole, and made a beeline towards his friends, where Stella was waiting to take his cuffs off.

"Thank God that worked. You are all right Lyle?"

"Yeah Stella, I am now. Thanks guys." Lyle let out a weak smile. Charlie handed him a package.

"30 seconds, that is what I'm giving you to change." Lyle finished in twenty eight.

"Okay everyone move out." Charlie and Rob hopped on the ATV and started on the way out. As they reached the end of their tunnel they heard a shout, a cop had seen them and called for backup.

Rob just grinned. This was where it was going to get interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

The car chase

Rob was thrilled! Not only did he get to ride solo, he got to ride solo on an ATV speeding through the sewers under Philadelphia with armed cops chasing after him. Now that was fun! Sure, Charlie was sitting on the back of the ATV, buthe didn't do anything but sit tight and enjoy, or not enjoy then ride. He loved being the decoy. It meant fast and thrilling. He almost lost his enjoyment when he saw the guy on the other boat point a gun at Lyle, but not quite. Almost. Man, there were two bikes chasing them, and another four were going to be coming around at the next turn. That would be sweet. Charlie said something. Damn, time to leave his nthoughts alone.

"What Charlie? Can't you see a man enjoying himself in the thrill of the chase here?"

"Yeah, but they are coming around to head us off at the third right."

"okay then Charlie, we'll take the second left. How does that sound?" sheesh, that guy really knew how to get on his drivers bad side. Charlie was boss though, and everyone had to take him seriously.

The motorbikes were nearly on top of them when Rob and Charlie veered sharply left into the turn. The motorbikes once again left in the dust, the two hi-fived, before steering toward their rendevous with Stella, Left Ear and Lyle.

**Home Free**

"Lyle, what were you thinking?" Rob berates.

"Ya Napster. Letting the cops sneak up on you in your own house. Geez."

"Sorry you guys. I thought I had covered my tracks pretty well. And for you rinformation Left Ear, I was sleeping and my maid let them in. Besides they had a warrant. They could have broken in."

"S'alright. Me and Left Ear here were just joking with you. We know it wasn't your fault. Charlie gave you the snitch's name. He couldn't have known either that the man would give you up."

"I know guys. To tell you the truth, I'm just pretty glad to be out of there."

"We understand. None of us would like prison either, but you would have been the only one of us to die in there. Your to tiny to defend yourself."

"Be quiet Rob. As if I don't know that I'm not as macho as the rest of you."

"Handsome Rob, please leave Lyle alone. How about a group hug you guys? I don't know about Napster here, but I have really missed all of you."

"Aww, thanks Stella."

And so they all gave a group hug, and decided to spend more time together. They were almost like family-but almost, JUST almost.


End file.
